zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/So you're a Hufflepuff
Congratulations on being sorted into the house of the badger! Hufflepuff house is a house that seems to be favored by many, as it has many wonderful qualities about it. Hufflepuff is associated with earth, the element most closely attached to the house animal, the badger. The house colors are yellow and black. To quote the welcome letter about why the badger is the Hufflepuff animal... "Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don’t shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. … Like badgers, we know exactly how to lie low – and how to defend ourselves." Of course, Hufflepuff is full of positive attributes, so it says something mighty good about what kind of person you are. *Hufflepuff House produces the most genuinely kind, good, decent people *Hufflepuffs are group-oriented and people-oriented *Hufflepuffs are more naturally inclined to be seflless people *Loyal, just, and true are words often used to describe a Hufflepuff *Hufflepuffs are tenacious, hardworking, and least likely to give up on anything *Hufflepuff is the most tolerant of the four houses, taking in others regardless of their fortune or social status Your Common Room Another bonus of being a badger is your common room, the Hufflepuff Basement. Many have compared it to a hobbit-hole, as it has the round door, warmth, and comfort of one. The entrance to your common room is located "in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor", concealed behind a stack of barrels. To get into your common room, no password is required. Instead, one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access. Your common room is described as being "round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny" by none other than J.K. Rowling herself. You have yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black to look forward to from now on, as well as round windows from which "rippling grass and dandelions" can be seen. Your head of house, Pomona Sprout (also the Herbology teacher) brings many interesting plants in to decorate the common room, and some of them even talk and dance. This encourages an interest in Herbology among Hufflepuffs, perhaps being why so many of them excel in the subject. There is also a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. This is located underneath a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff. Your dormitory is pretty sweet too! The Hufflepuff dormitories are located in the cellar as well. You'll get to them via underground tunnels with circular doors leading from your common room (pictured in the first image of the common room). In each dormitory, the four-poster beds are covered in patchwork quilts. The dorms have copper lamps, and even copper bedwarmers to keep you warm from head to toe in your bed. Additional benefits of being a badger Hufflepuff dorm, being located in the kitchens, is the perfect dorm to be in if you ever want to swipe a warm drink during a cold night, or even if you're on the prowl for snacks. Your dorm entrance lies on the same floor as the Great Hall, so your house is almost always first to get dibs on meals in the morning. After dinner, you don't have to trek upstairs to rest either! This also works out when it comes to heading outside, since your dorm entrance is on the ground floor. Hufflepuff has not had a single evil character in the series...that's right! Ravenclaw had Quirrell and Lockhart, while Gryffindor had Pettigrew and Slytherin...well, they had a ton. In fact, the worst character Hufflepuff has is Zacharias Smith, who is a big coward at the very worst, but not evil. However, you have many awesome witches and wizards too! Remember Tonks? She was a Hufflepuff! So was Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard competitor that was most willing to help Harry Potter. If you're a Hufflepuff, it says a lot about what a kindhearted person you are, as that's what Hufflepuff is all about! You are just, true, and extremely loyal to your friends. You also have a great work ethic and you are tolerant of others, no matter how different they are from you. Notable Hufflepuff users *Sasqrotch (LT, one of the two founders of this site) *Anemicne *Callanball *Voltstorm-JAPAN *Angelic Anglerfish Wants Your Blankey *LukaCat *DinkyPotato *JanembaFreak97 *Apparition of Dusk *Kraken with a bad haircut *The Cerebral Assassin *Construct Comando Category:Blog posts